The present invention relates to a variable resistor whose operating shaft may be click set or stopped to a preselected angular position.
The prior art rotary variable resistors of the type described above are such that an operating shaft is click set or stopped to a preselected angular position when a projection of a click spring mounted on the operating shaft drops into a mating click slot cut into the surface of a cover or a casing in opposed relationship with the click spring or cut into a click disk mounted in the cover or the casing. These variable resistors have, however, a common disadvantage in that a preselected angular position of a click slot; that is, a preselected click position at which the operating shaft is click set or stopped is fixed and consequently cannot be freely selected. Obviously, it is very advantageous in many respects if the click position can be freely selected.